


Jubilee Line

by RainingSage



Category: mcyt
Genre: F/M, Quackity - Freeform, XReader, mcyt - Freeform, wilbursoot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingSage/pseuds/RainingSage
Summary: Eventually, she just stayed asleep, but her thoughts were constantly squandered by an obnoxious beeping noise.This is a Wilbur Soot x Reader.Y/N goes by she/her pronouns and is a popular streamer. The he/him and they/them versions are going to be uploaded soon.
Relationships: Y/N x Quackity, Y/N x Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> For sooner updates and the he/him and they/them versions follow ZER0C0NTR0L on Wattpad

Y/N- Your name  
U/N- Your username  
F/S/D- Favorite store-bought drink  
As the story progresses more info will be added to this chapter.

You are a streamer who usually streams many games OTHER than Minecraft. Lately, though, you've been playing quite a bit of Minecraft and have been posting it onto your YouTube channel.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N makes a few new friends

Y/N skipped through the isles, knowing exactly where she was to be, where to get everything. She knocked stuff into her cart, not missing or adding anything wrong to it. It was almost like she lived here. Heatwaves blasted from her headphones while she mouthed the words, not missing a beat. Out of nowhere, the music stopped right before the chorus.

"Disconnected." A robotic voice sounded in her ear. She sighed, "I knew I should have plugged it in," Y/N hissed, moving the headphones so that they were around her neck. She no longer moved around the store happily, but they drifted to the check-out with a melancholic look hanging on her face, pushing her cart just as slow. She stopped short, automatically checking the time on her Apple watch. She brought her palm to her forehead, "I can't believe I'm this stupid!". She connected her headphones to her apple watch, starting [F/S] once again.

She removed one side from her ear, placing it just behind the soft tissue. She began mouthing the words again as she ran her things through the self-checkout. Once it was all in bags, She loaded it back into her cart and started walking out. She acknowledged the black truck parked in the front of the parking lot but didn't recognize the face peeking out of the window, staring her down with a confused look.

She offered the stranger a small smile as she headed over to her own car, nodding her head to the chorus,

"Sometimes all I think about is you,"

She chuckled remembering that time that she posted a video with this song.

"Late nights in the middle of June,"

She summoned a whole fandom that she wasn't even part of.

"Heatwaves been faking me out,"

As she put her groceries in her trunk she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Can't make you happier now..."

She stopped her music and turned around to greet the stranger that interrupted her thoughts.

Trade- First person.

"Hey, um, I think I recognize you from somewhere, do we-"

"YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND" A British boy interrupted him, less of a question than a statement.

"Excuse me?" I cocked my head, annoyance dripping off of my words like venom.

The, obviously young, the boy laughed heavily- his laughter almost sounded like a scream. It brought a small chuckle out of me while the other man there just looked embarrassed.

"Tommy!" Someone from behind them shouted, followed up by even more laughter from the kid who I now knew as Tommy.

"Well, Tommy, unless you have baby-face syndrome I'm pretty sure that would be illegal." I smiled at my own response, Tommy's face dropping followed by a confused look.

"There's no way you're a day over 16." He stated confidently.

"21, take it or leave it." I tiled my head and smirked.

The first boy cleared his throat, "Anyways, as I was saying. Have we met before?" He asked.

"I don't believe so... maybe you know me from my Minecraft series? I reckon you're just a fan." I laughed lightly.

"I mean- maybe, I... I don't know. I probably just saw one of your videos," He shook his head at himself, "Well, I ought to be off now."

"Woah woah woah, I don't even get to know the name of the person who just interrupted my music?"

"His name is Wilbur. Wilbur Soot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 547 words
> 
> Began: 12/10/2020
> 
> Finished: 12/10/2020
> 
> Posted on AO3: 1/25/2021
> 
> Estimated time for full completion- 2 hours.
> 
> Unedited.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy


End file.
